Lateral insulated-gate bipolar transistor (LIGBT) is usually employed as an output stage of high-voltage power-driven integrated circuit. Compared with reducing of the on-resistance by a single carrier of a lateral double diffusion metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (LDMOS), the structure of LIGBT can exhibit a lower on-resistance due to a conductive modulation effect formed by injection of double carriers of both electrons and holes.
However, when LIGBT is turned off, the drift region of LIGBT has a longer turn-off time due to residual minority carrier holes, so there is a problem of a larger power consumption. Because the on-resistance and the turn-off time are inversely proportional to the hole concentration, how to strike a balance between the on-resistance and the turn-off time has become a direction for continuous improvement of the LIGBT device.